


Apologies and Other Things

by Miyuki_kun



Series: RenAo Week [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, RenAo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_kun/pseuds/Miyuki_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren's habits aren't all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies and Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> Nisshōki - "Sun-Mark Flag". This is the official name of the Japanese flag.
> 
> Sorry if this absolutely sucks, I am a suckish person, unfortunately. Just sitting here, wasting air.
> 
> Anyway, this was the second RenAo Week prompt: Habits. Up next is "Confessions".

"Ren, what is this?"

Guiltily, Ren answered his lover, "A magazine."

Aoba glared slightly, holding the offending object with his index finger and thumb, "Why is it wet, Ren?"

"I was holding it in my mouth, Aoba."

"I can tell that! But why are you still doing it? I thought you would have stopped by now!" Aoba exclaimed, tossing the magazine into a nearby trash-bin. It wasn't a very pleasant surprise when he'd picked it up only to feel cold, gross saliva.

Ren lowered his eyes, and seemed to get smaller. If he still had them, his ears would be pinned to his head and his tail would be tucked between his legs. Aoba, though, didn't seem to notice as he continued to rant. With every angry syllable, Ren shrunk further in shame.

The words finally halted when Aoba noticed what Ren was now doing. Confusion overtook him as he saw the larger man roll onto his back, and pull his shirt up. A toned stomach greeted him as Ren rolled the shirt to his chest. A small sound broke the sudden silence, emitting from Ren's throat; a whine. A half-hearted smile was displayed on his lips.

"Ren, what are you doing?" Aoba asked.

"I am baring my stomach, Aoba. As an apology," Ren responded, his smile remaining.

"And the smile?"

"Another form of apology."

Just like that, Aoba deflated. He couldn't help the guilt towards himself for getting Ren like this. The magazine thing wasn't even a big deal, anyway. He sighed and strode towards the bed where Ren was, sitting beside him.

"Ren, sit up," he said. As expected, the former AllMate did just that. 

"I'm sorry about the magazine, Aoba."

"That was literally your third apology in the past two minutes, cut it out, okay?"

Ren opened his mouth to make another apology, before shutting it again upon realization. They sat in silence for a few moments, as Aoba gathered his mind together.

"Ren, I'm the one who should be sorry, and I am. I shouldn't have blown up at you for something you do out of habit," he finally said.

The taller boy tilted his head slightly, "While I do not know what 'blowing up' has to do with this, I fully accept your apology, Aoba. But I am still remorseful for my actions. Habit or no, it is not acceptable behavior among humans. Therefore, I must try harder to rid myself of such things."

Aoba shook his head, "No, Ren, it's not necessarily _bad_ or anything like that, so don't think that way. It's just something that needs work on. I guess I need that, too, so I don't get angry over little things."

Ren nodded, though seeming a bit upset by Aoba's own shame. Figures, seeing as it is Ren.

A small smile made its' way to Aoba's face as he ruffled Ren's hair a bit, "Besides, you have a lot of habits. Not all of them are bad, either."

Seeing a look of questioning in Ren's amber gaze, the blue-haired boy continued in explanation.

"Well, your whole apology-thing isn't bad, it's kind of humble. And you're always naturally ready to help out, with almost everything. Then there's- oh."

Ren was blushing hard, resembling the red sun on Nisshōki. He wasn't used to so much praise, and since it was from Aoba, the effect was tripled. In response to seeing the man's face, Aoba laughed whole-heartedly.

"Maybe we should just kiss and make up; let it be the end of it, huh?" he proposed.

A nod came in response, and Ren leaned towards Aoba, targeting his lips.

"Wha- Ren, it's an expression! Re- hmf! Hmm, hmmm! Hah...nnng..."


End file.
